


Daddy

by satanic_panic



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, daddy dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Everybody has a secret, but what exactly is Eddie's?





	Daddy

**Daddy**

Everyone has secrets, things that they don't tell even the best of their friends - and Eddie was no different. There were things that Eddie didn't even tell Richie or Beverly, his best friends in the entire world, there were things he didn't tell any of the Losers - except you, of course. 

After returning to Derry and somehow surviving the final fight with that God forsaken ugly clown, you and Eddie finally had the courage, the willpower, to tell each other how you felt, and after a few months, you moved in with him in his house in the suburbs of the city; having hardly any neighbours was nice, as it means that the two of you could delve into deep desires that had lay dormant - it meant that there were no noise complaints because he was making you scream his name in sheer pleasure in the early hours of the morning. 

No one would have guessed it, but in the bedroom, Eddie was the boss. He was in charge. And you loved it. You wouldn't have had it any other way. 

A promise was made, though, that you and the rest of the Losers would meet up at least once a week - providing everyone's schedules worked out - to have a few drinks at one of your homes, and catch up and talk and laugh the way only friends could; this week, however, it was yours and Eddie's turn to host the gathering. 

»»————-⎊————-««

"What time are they getting here?" You asked, hopping off of the kitchen counter and watching as Eddie loosened his tie with a shrug. 

He checked his watch. "In about half an hour… I've made up the living room for Bev and Ben, and the conservatory for Bill and Mike, Richie's said he got a hotel, and Stan's getting picked up by his wife." 

You nodded, helping him to undo his tie and unbuttoned his top two buttons, you smiled. "Have you eaten today?" 

Eddie shook his head, leaning against the counter. "I was going to, but Dan started coughing, and I'm not risking getting the flu." 

You rolled your eyes, chuckling softly. "Flu? Seriously?" 

The smallest of smirks tugged at his lips. "What? It's flu season." 

"Sure, it is," you made sure that the sarcasm in your voice was heavy and unmissable. 

Eddie stiffened slightly, furrowing his brows. "Fuck you." 

You raised a brow, scoffing playfully. "Fuck you, asshole." 

Clenching his jaw slightly, Eddie gripped your hips, pulling you so close that you could smell his cologne. "I might, if you're not careful." 

You tapped his chest, pushing him away slightly as you cleared your throat. "We both know we don't have time - the others are on their way." 

Eddie let a slight growl slip through his lips. "Come on." 

You shook your head, smirking. "We haven't got time, Daddy." 

He grumbled, shaking his head back at you and planting a kiss on your forehead. "After." 

It was a demand, not a question, but nevertheless, you still answered: "after they're all gone." 

»»————-⎊————-««

The Losers all showed up one by one, with the exception of Beverly and Ben, who came together with their dog, Joey; Eddie was a bit on edge about the dog, but soon came around to it when he saw you making a fuss and pouring your attention and affection onto the animal - if there was anything that made Eddie smile, it was the sight of you being soft. 

Something Eddie had not told the Losers, though, was that you and him were vegetarian, as he had been raised to be so, and had continued it well into adulthood; so, when Richie picked it up, he immediately questioned it. 

"What are you, vegan?" 

You shook your head, practically sat on Eddie's lap, using his legs to rest your own on them, letting him rub his hands up and down your calves. "Vegetarian, actually, Rich." 

He raised a brow. "So, does that mean that you don't-" 

"Don't even say it!" Beverly laughed, shaking her head. "One dinner - please. Just one dinner." 

Laughter consumed the table, which prompted you to get up, kissing Eddie quickly and clearing your throat. "I'm gonna go check, see how everything's doing." 

Eddie naturally followed, and when he was sure that everyone was continuing the conversation, he trapped you between the counter and his body, kissing your neck. "You good?" 

You moaned softly, failing to realise that conversation had died out at the dinner table as you leaned into his touch. "Daddy, please." 

"Fucking Daddy?!" Richie howled, followed by a bark of laughter. 

For a moment too long, you and Eddie looked at each other in complete shock, deer in the headlights, until you snapped to reality and marched back to the kitchen. "Trashmouth!" 

Richie looked up at you with a slight smile. "Yeah?" 

"Were you… were you listening in on our conversation?" Eddie asked, hands on his hips as he furrowed his brows at his friend. 

"None of us were listening in," Mike said. "We just…" 

"Happened to overhear," Stan backed up. 

You grumbled, turning round and pressing your forehead to Eddie's chest, groaning. "Fuck me." 

"I plan to, later," he grumbled, holding you close. 

Bill cleared his throat, standing up and tapping his glass. "I, I, uh… I w-w-wanna c-congratulate (y/n) and- and Eddie on b-b-being, I mean, f-f-finding l-l-love and, and hap- happiness… it's n-nice to see you b-b-both h-hap- happy." 

You smiled, relaxing a little and thankful for the subject change as you turned towards your old friend, who seemed to know exactly what you were thinking, and nodded with a small smile thrown your way. "Thanks, Bill." 

»»————-⎊————-««

After dinner and pudding and some general chat and banter at the table, the Losers slowly but surely started to split off, all of them - with the exceptions of Richie and Stan - heading off to where they were sleeping within the house; once all the cleaning was done and everything was tidied up and put away, you and Eddie finally snuck off to the bedroom. 

Within an instant, his hands were on you, pulling you close as his mouth kissed every spot of skin he could get at, fingertips gripping so tightly they needed bruised the skin and made you moan and arch into his touch; you welcomed the passionate and harsh kiss he offered, melting into it and drowning in the heat and lust and passion. He eventually began backing you up against the bed, nipping at your bottom lip every now and then until he was on top of you, letting you grip his hair and pull him closer. 

"Eddie…" you whispered. 

He stopped. Looking at you with a raised brow and a bitten back smirk. "What was that, sweetheart?" 

You grumbled, wishing for more and begging for it. "Daddy…" 

Eddie licked his lips, chuckling softly as he placed his hand on your hip, and when you yelped softly and begged for more, he couldn't help but to tut. "So eager already?" 

You let out a soft whine. "Daddy, please, I want…" 

He tilted his head slightly. "What do you want, sweetheart?" 

"I want you to fuck me." 

»»————-⎊————-««

Wearing nothing other than Eddie's shirt, you crept down the stairs and into the kitchen, your legs ached but you were relaxed and content; you checked the time on the clock, and found that you had been beneath the duvet with Eddie for two hours, which made you smile a bit as you dared to flick the kettle on. Grabbing a cup, you put two sugars and a spoonful of coffee in, and leaned against the counter, stretching and yawning. You were thankful that, somehow, you and Eddie had been quiet enough to not wake up the Losers that slept peacefully, hopefully blissfully unaware of what had been going on behind the closed bedroom door; violently, you were yanked from your thoughts by the feeling of a familiar pair of hands on your hips, pulling you close as you leaned into the embrace. 

"Eddie…" 

He softly growled, vibrations running through your veins and making you shiver and moan against him. "What was that, sweetheart?" 

You groaned, turning around and pouting slightly. "Daddy, don't, we're gonna-" a moan cut through your throat when you felt his hips slowly rock into you, making you bite your lip as you reciprocated the movement. You clutched the counter tightly. "We're gonna wake everyone up." 

Eddie frowned a little, pulling back. "We could wait until the morning, if you're down for it." 

You turned around, holding his shoulders and letting him hoist you up onto the counter. "I know, but…" you ran your hands up and down his chest, meeting the gaze of his dark brown eyes easily as you hummed. "I want you, Daddy, more than anything, right now, and-" 

"My eyes!" Richie howled, nearly falling backwards as he covered his eyes with his arm. "My poor innocent fucking eyes!" 

"Oh my god," you grumbled, pressing your forehead against Eddie's chest as you let out an embarrassed laugh. "Richie, what the fuck?!" 

"I wanted a glass of water," your old friend chuckled. "But I think I just walked in on you two recreating the moment I shared with Eddie's mum in-" 

"Fuck you!" Eddie jovially snapped. 

**Author's Note:**

> I put off posting this for so long bc I worried it was super OOC, and I still do tbh :/


End file.
